quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Magic Items
This is a list of unique Magical Items known in Quelmar. Items that can be typically crafted and replicated (Such as a Bag of Holding) are not included on this list. Weapons are also not included in the list below and can be found instead at the List of Magical Weapons. A * Artifacts of Kragnux ** A series of relics that formally were parts of Kragnux. Became holy upon his ascension, and give a variety of powers. * Arcanic Amplifier ** Artifacts that can be difficult to make, but infuse a series of metamagical abilities onto a spellcaster or another magical weapon or item. If overused, amplifiers can blow and discharge all of their metamagic. ** Amplifiers of common, greater, and legendary rarities amplify by differing amounts. ** Amplifiers were popular with followers of Bahamut during his banishment, and were often used by Clerics to ensure their already small clergy didn't die out during dangerous missions. ** An amplifier was used by The Best Around during The Sundown to destroy Ith. B * Bracers of Racial Mimicry * Blackstone ** Miraculous runes which allow Shadar-Kai to channel their own magical abilities and blink back into the Shadowfell. * Bluestone ** A type of magic stone that allows its wielder to control and command automs C * Chronosphere ** An artifact created by Archmage Nimz to capture moments in time and view them through a crystal ball at a later point. * Crown of the Amusan Empyrosis ** A legendary artifact, said to allow its wielder to control the maga and lava deep below Amusa, causing firey destruction and volcanoes to emerge anywhere with a mere thought. ** When worn, the crown communicates with the wielder under the name "Yro". The crown always work in a self-defensive manner, ensuring that it stays out of the public eye. Typical behavior includes manipulation and murder of unloyal subjects. ** One of four primordial artifacts. D * Docker's Shield ** A Docker's Shield is a cursed artifact once owned by Zugs McFlair. When equipped over the eyes, it causes permanent blindness, but gives the user 10 feet radius worth of blindsight. * Draconic Soul Cell ** Draconic Soul Cells were ancient artifacts of The Holy War which were designed to house a Dragon's soul, and trick the soul into living inside an inert stone facade. During the war, dragonborn mages could reincarnate or resurrect a once great wyrm, but if the Dragon's soul was contained in a soul cell, it would be trapped in eternal limbo, and resurrection would be impossible. ** Some Draconic Soul Cells were used as prisons, and contained amulets or gems that could be activated to release the Dragon from the cell. ** Ith is one notable dragon who was imprisoned in a soul cell. His release by Thokmay would require the realm to work together and find another Soul Cell old enough and powerful enough to contain Ith's spirit. This was accomplished by The Best Around when they stole a Soul Cell in Tawarakami. It would then be used in The Sundown to destroy Ith. G * Gauntlet of Gate ** Created by Archmage Rurik using resonant magic, the Guantlet of Gate could be wielded and then used to pick up an item or artifact of great importance. The Gauntlet would channel the energies of the item and open a portal to where similar energies in the realm could be detected. ** This was used to great effect by holding one Arm of Sin to locate the others. H * Heraldic Shield of Marquis de Stasch ''' ** A magical artifact once owned by Anema E. Core that allows anyone attuned to it to use their Charisma as a measure of their armor class in place of their dexterity, but only if the user is wearing 1000 GP worth of jewelry and clothing. If the user wears less than that, the garments and accessories burst into flame. N * '''Nautilus Orb ** A powerful energy source drawing from the chaotic energies of the Far Realm, Nautilus Orbs are typically used by Mind Flayers for a variety of reasons, including communication, reconnaissance, and manipulation. Powerful harnesses of psionic energy, a Nautilus Orb can subtly push creatures to follow the will of the Flayers, infecting their dreams and nightmares with haunting visions, or by communicating in strange voices at the back of a creature's head. ** Juris was a half-gith targeted by a Nautilus Orb, and used as a pawn to lead the Illithid to Nymphsview. O * Oil of Malice ** A slow acting poison that activates each night as the infected sleeps, causing a level of exhaustion for 7 consecutive days until the target drops from fatigue. It was employed by Killis Goodman during his first attempt at capturing Sick of this Shit. * Orb of the Pterish Gales ** A legendary artifact, said to allow its wielder to control the winds above Pteris, changing their speeds and directions at will. ** One of four primordial artifacts. R * Ring of Clairsentience ** A reward granted to the chronomancer Blue by his unknown patron. It allows its user to open a small psionic "Window" into the past which is non intractable, allowing its user to see a limited scope of events that occurred in the past of a place or object. S * Soul Star ** The Soul Star was a star shaped magical container containing a demiplane of similar makeup as the ethereal plane. When used, or when improperly handled, the Soul Star can claim the souls of nearby creatures and keep them captive inside its massive demiplane, containing thousands of souls at once. ** Souls in the Soul Star can be retrieved with castings of "Dispel Magic" ** The Soul Star was used by The Best Around during The Sundown to destroy Ith. * Spirit Staff of Naven ** Contained the spirit of an old king named Naven, who was able to command and control whoever wielded the staff, would take over a Kobold later to become The Mountain King. ** When commanded by Naven, the staff wielder could also expand the zone of influence and give commands to other feeble-minded creatures nearby. ** The Spirit Staff was used by The Best Around during The Sundown to destroy Ith. * Staff of Noesis ** The Staff of Noesis was held within a secret chamber in Wyvern Mountain, discovered by Darya and later handed over to the warforged colony known as The Sky Net. ** The Staff of Noesis imbues lost souls who are stuck wandering the Astral Plane into inanimate objects. This allows something as mundane as a chair to become a walking talking animated object, imbued with whatever soul the staff has stolen. ** The Staff of Noesis was used by The Best Around during The Sundown to destroy Ith. * Staff of the Osugborn Marsh ** This legendary staff of ancient folklore was said to allow its wielder to easily command the earth of Osugbo, bending it with their will, creating mountains, volcanoes, caverns, and all other worldly features with a mere thought. ** One of four primordial artifacts. W * Wand of the Feytouched Spout ** Created by Istishia, the wand is a fabled artifact, mentioned mostly in ancient folklore. It is rumored that anyone who is strong enough to wield the wand can command the oceans around Isonhound, redirecting, evaporating, or freezing them through willpower alone. ** One of four primordial artifacts * Wand of Orebliteration ** A stone-like wand that removes creatures and objects of stone from existence. By banishing stonework to a non-existent plane, the items are removed from all of reality. ** Typically only hold one or a few charges, and can only effect up to 20 square feet of stonework. ** A wand of Orebliteration was donated by The Levinkan and used by The Best Around during The Sundown to destroy Ith. * Wand of Ursling ** A black wand. 7.5 inches in length. 2.5 inches from hilt to end of handle. The wand was found, by Wilhelm Folkel the Scrate, on the body of a deceased wizard in a sirens lair located under the Baleah Crossing. ** A magical summoning wand linked to the Feywild, the wand conjures up small bear-like creatures known as Ursanids and psionically links them to follow the commands of the rod's wielder. However, if the spellcaster is not of a fey race, it can be difficult to successfully conjure an ursanid, and many non-fey (including Stumblebum) find themselves struggling to make the rod work consistently. * Waterskin of Inexplicable Upgrading ** Turns water to wine, wine to brandy, brandy to spirits, spirits to dwarven ale, and anything else to an alcoholic substance so potent it is classified as a poison